


When It's Family

by GotTheSilver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gets ill while in Hawaii, Steve does his brotherly duty and takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Family

**Author's Note:**

> If you're very sensitive about mentions of vomiting, turn back. Prompt at the end of the fic.

“Steve. Steve. Steven.”

“What?” Steve groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. He turns his head and opens an eye to look at Danny. “'M sleeping.”

“I am well aware of that, but, see, your sister is currently throwing up in the bathroom and, since you're on this whole family reconnect kick, it happens to be your brotherly duty to take care of her.”

Steve rolls onto his back and blinks, a frown crossing his face as he listens to the distant, unmistakable sound of Mary vomiting. “Danny, I don't. I've never really -”

“Babe, you were great when Grace had food poisoning. I have faith in you,” Danny rests a hand on Steve's chest, rubbing gently before leaning over for a quick kiss. “Come on, it's your sister. You can't let her suffer alone. Go. Be nice.”

Steve flashes a grin at Danny before getting out of bed. He pulls on sweatpants and a t shirt before heading to the bathroom, waiting for a break in the vomiting before knocking on the door. “Mare? Hey. Can I come in?”

“Uh huh.” Her voice sounds raw and Steve hates to think how long she'd been like this before Danny woke him.

He pushes the door open and looks at Mary curled around the toilet, her face ashen and resting on the seat. Steve shakes his head before lowering himself next to her on the floor. “You look like shit, Mare.”

Mary lets out a small, quiet laugh. “Nice bedside manner.”

Steve laughs as he reaches a hand across to feel her forehead. “How long have you felt like this?”

“A few hours after I landed, I think? It's been a busy week, I just thought I was tired and could sleep it off, but as soon as I tried to sleep, my stomach started churning -” She broke off as she threw up again, Steve rubbing her back gently as she emptied whatever was left in her stomach.

He tried to remember what their Mom used to do for them when they were ill as kids. It felt strange to try and call up those memories. He'd locked them away a long time ago, it was easier than attempting to deal with them. Danny helped bring them out, sometimes. When Steve spent time with Danny and Grace, it was easier for him to concentrate on a good memory. He found himself able to talk about the happier times with his family without the pain taking it over. A small memory of Mary aged 7 or 8 surfaced. She'd been ill, something from school, and had been throwing up just like this. Steve brushes the hair from Mary's face as she lifts her head up again and gives her a smile. “Think you're done?”

“Maybe? I want to lie down, but if there's a bucket going, I wouldn't say no.”

“I'll get one. You still like ginger ale when you're ill?”

Mary looks at him, dumbfounded. “You remember that?”

“You're my sister, Mary, of course I remember.”

“It's not that – I was always under the impression the Navy drilled things like emotion and memories out of you.”

Steve paused from walking her back to the guest room. “I'm not a robot, Mare, jeez.”

“I know. I'm sorry,” Mary collapsed back onto the bed. “I'm cranky and ill.”

“Yeah. Well. I'll get you a bucket.”

“And ginger ale?”

Steve nodded. He was back quickly, placing the bucket by the bed and opening the bottle of ginger ale, pouring some out in a glass for Mary. “C'mere, let me check your temperature.”

Mary rolled her eyes, but shifted forward, opening her mouth for the thermometer. Steve gave it a minute before taking it out to check. “Hovering around 100.”

“See, some sleep and a bit of this and I'll be back to normal in no time.” She attempted a smile.

“Rest, Mary. You need it.”

“And you don't?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “You think I don't know you and Danny have been running on caffeine for the past few days with that drug murder thing?”

“Of the two of us, who was hugging the toilet not that long ago? Yes, that's right, you. Shut up and drink your ginger ale.”

They both remained silent for a while, Mary sipping her drink, Steve staring off into space.

“So, you let yourself think about her now? Mom, I mean.”

“What? Oh. Sometimes. A bit. It's got easier to do lately.”

“That haole in your bed the reason why?”

“Okay, Mare, not something I'm talking about with my little sister. But, yes, it's been nice to share some memories with him. And Gracie, when she's here,” Steve shrugs “Gracie asks things, sometimes, and I like being able to tell her stories about growing up here.”

Mary leans back against the headboard and reaches for Steve's hand “That's good. Really. I was worried the Navy had made you a little too good at compartmentalizing your life,” Mary waves her glass at him when he starts to protest. “I'm sure it's great when you're in a jungle somewhere, but here, it's actually kinda nice to feel feelings. I'm happy for you, Steve. Really.”

Steve smiles and ducks his head, giving Mary's hand a squeeze before letting go. “Thanks. That's – good.”

Mary grins, sipping from her glass “Wow, an expression of feelings. Danny really is making progress.”

“You do realise once you stop being sick, I'm making you pay for this, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” She yawns “I think I can sleep now. Go away.”

“This is the thanks I get...” Steve says, amused when Mary flips him off as she curls up, drifting off to sleep. He stands and watches her from the doorway for a moment. She looks so much like their Mom when she sleeps, it's a faint pain in his chest as he watches. Steve switches off the light before making his way back to his own bed.

Danny is sprawled on his stomach across the whole bed. Steve knows there's a fond smile on his face as he strips off his clothes and crawls back into bed, feeling Danny shift to accommodate him. As Steve settles, Danny stirs, “Mary okay?”.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“See, I told you,” Danny reaches out to touch whatever bit of Steve he can reach. “You take good care of your family, babe.”

Steve leans over and places a kiss to Danny's temple. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: During one of Mary's layovers in Hawaii, she shows signs of illness, most likely from picking up something from a passenger on a flight. Steve takes her back to the house and cares for her.
> 
> I figure this is gen, but if you want to imply some Steve/Danny (like maybe Danny lives there now, or he stops by and Mary revisits the "surf buddies" thing) that's totally cool.


End file.
